This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Retail companies that are in the business of selling products to consumers, such as goods and services, generally need to communicate and advertise information about their products to consumers. For example, retailers generally need to communicate and advertise information about their current and upcoming sales and special deals. In this way, such retailers may generate periodic circular advertisements that may communicate information regarding current and upcoming sales and special deals for a specific period of time. For example, a grocery store retailer may generate a weekly or even daily circular that includes listings and advertisements for the sales and special deals for certain grocery products for that week or day. These circulars may be printed and distributed to shoppers and consumers by hand at the retail store, via mail, or as an insert in another publication such as a newspaper or magazine.
These traditional forms of advertising and marketing, however, can sometimes fail to make a personal or emotional connection with the consumer. On the other hand, a personal story from a fellow consumer with respect to the purchase and use of a particular product may impact the consumer on a personal and emotional level. Further, traditional printed circulars do not provide the shopper or consumer access to other related content and information that may be available regarding the goods and services described in the circular.